To the Happiest of New Years
by berry-cool
Summary: Bodhi Rook rings in the New Year with the rest of the Rogue One team. There's just one problem... he's on babysitting duty at the same time. Happy fluff! Exists in an AU where somehow the Rogue One team survived Scarif (no explanation provided). (Supports multiple ships, can be whichever you like depending how you squint) (Originally posted on AO3 under the same title)


Bodhi sighed. It wasn't one of those half-hearted, sure-I'm-up-way-too-early-for-this sighs. Nope, it was a full on, gust-of-wind out-of-the-lungs sigh.

"Come on, guys," he said. "They're not that bad."

"Easy for you to say," said Jyn, crossing her arms. "They love you."

Bodhi couldn't help but grin. After all, there was a reason he was actively called Poe and Ben's 'favourite uncle'. It was a title he actively plugged in almost every conversation he could, and had even once managed to slip it into a reconnaissance de-briefing. Admiral Ackbar had taken him aside for that.

"We know they love you, kid, but remember there's a fine line between favourite uncle and glorified pushover," the Admiral had said with a chuckle. "Don't forget they've got that Wookiee and those droids to help out with nanny duty too."

They had been easier as babies, but over the years both boys had grown more boisterous with age. Poe, now six, ran around the base on feet so tiny that Bodhi could never understand how he manage to evade capture, and Ben, now three, hid better than anyone Bodhi had ever met.

"We'll only be gone for the weekend, a quick mission, nothing too dangerous," Leia had said.

"I know New Year's isn't ideal," Shara had added. "But they love spending time with you, Bodhi. There's no one I'd rather leave Poe with."

"Or Ben," Leia had said. "I'm sorry if you'd planned celebrations on the base or -"

Bodhi had waved them into silence.

"O'course not," he had replied, "I had no plans anyway. It's no trouble at all: you know I love looking after them."

But his line about plans hadn't been strictly true, and a few hours ago he waved off Leia, Han, Chewie, R2-D2, C-3PO, Shara and Kes with the boys by his side and a smirk on his face.

So here he now was, sitting in a briefing room with four nervous looking warriors and and a snarky robot not daring to get within three feet of him.

"He's fast," Cassian said suddenly, staring at Poe as though he was a nuclear bomb. "He's bloody fast -"

"Language," interrupted Kaytoo.

" _He's bloody fast_ ," Cassian repeated. "I lose him every time I have to watch him Bodhi, I just -"

"Aren't you his godfather?" Baze suddenly piped up.

"And I tell Kes every day that I'm abysmally underqualified for the role," Cassian shot back.

"I'm just not very good with children," Jyn said quickly. "I wouldn't have ever wanted to look after me when I was younger."

"But they aren't you," said Bodhi, a grin appearing on his face as Ben looked up at him, a big red lollipop still in his mouth. "It'll be fine guys. We can still have that little team New Year's do we -"

"- you, only you -" cut in Kaytoo.

"- WE planned," he finished. "We've just now got these two little tykes around as well."

"Kids do not like the same things adults do," Kaytoo said, matter of factly. "I anticipate an eighty-three point four percent chance of failure."

"Well, that still gives us another... what... sixteen point six percent of a shot, eh?" said Bodhi. "Come on, guys, whaddaya say?"

"Hello, little one," Chirrut's voice said softly amidst the silence.

Bodhi started when he saw little Poe put his hands on the warrior monk's staff. He swore Poe was sitting next to him just a second ago...

"I for one support our good pilot," said Chirrut. "We are all one with the Force after all, are we not?"

"Big," said Poe suddenly, his great big eyes looking up at Baze, who stood at Chirrut's side. "Big man."

Chirrut laughed and picked up Poe, gently placing the child on his shoulders so that he could reach up and tug the other man's beard.

"I like your beard," Poe said, after a moment's assessment.

Baze opened and shut his mouth for a second before clearing his throat.

"Well, you've got quite a full head of hair yourself, young man," he boomed.

"I do too," said a tiny voice muffled with lollipop.

Bodhi mentally punched the air when he saw Jyn and Cassian grin. He would wear them all down, even the damn droid.

"I think it's settled, then," he said, whilst the mood was still light.

"No," said a firm voice. Kaytoo. Again.

"You said we are a team, and we are. Therefore it is only fair if we vote on it."

Bodhi's mouth dropped open. Cassian caught his eye and grinned.

"I mean..." the Captain started, "we are fighting for democracy, after all..."

"Aw, you can't be serious!" protested Bodhi. "Right, guys?"

Three hours later he found himself still sitting in front of one of two great, panoramic views the station possessed. Stars twinkled around him for as far as the eye could see. Bodhi looked down at his watch.

"Five minutes to midnight," he grumbled. "I bet they all just ran off after they kicked us out."

On his lap Ben yawned.

"New Year," the kid mumbled.

 _New Year..._ that was why it had been just so important to him, for them to all be together, celebrating. This was the first time he'd go into the new year free, with friends, unafraid to look up at the stars in case a storm trooper caught you looking. The first time he'd celebrate it with the closest thing to family he had ever had. Except that now they weren't here.

"I like the stars," Poe said, the toddler's hands pressed up against the glass.

"So do I, kid," he said quietly.

"I want to be a pilot like you and my mama," Poe replied quickly.

 _Kids_ , Bodhi thought. Better for Poe to grow up in peace, where he wouldn't have to be a pilot at all, but could settle somewhere and grow old, surrounded by children and grandchildren. Bodhi wished more than anything that he could gift that life to the two little children sitting there with him, blissfully unaware of the fight he and his parents fought on a daily basis to make tomorrow a better place.

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see the smiling face of Jyn: and in her hands -

"Are those... brownies?" he said incredulously.

She nodded, breaking into laughter as two other tiny faces perked up at the plate of baked goods.

"My mum's recipe," she said. "I... I thought you'd like it. You and the kids."

Was it Bodhi's imagination or was she... _nervous? Jyn Erso, tough as nails, afraid that someone wouldn't like her baking?_

He took a bite and let his eyes roll back as the chocolate flooded his senses.

"Jyn, they're delicious," he said. She turned a shade of pink. Just a little.

"I'm glad you like them," she said.

"Are you showing me up, Erso?" Cassian called.

Bodhi turned his head.

The other four approached, all carrying dishes or trays in their hands

"Bacalao," Cassian explained, placing down the dish as he crossed his legs. "My favourite food when I was a kid."

"Vegetable buns from me," Chirrut said, passing over his dish.

"I made you some egg tarts too," Baze added, placing the plate next to the brownies.

"I brought water," said Kaytoo, deadpan, putting down the glasses. "I thought about a lot, because I wanted my contribution to be the best. Therefore after a lengthy assessment I settled on water. Because it is enjoyable for all ages, and because water is the most precious consumable of all. Will I tell you approximately how many people in the galaxy have died of dehydration whilst I have spoken?"

Bodhi laughed and shook his head.

"No need," he replied. "Thanks, Kaytoo."

The robot clanked his way around the food to find a spot to sit down as out of the corner of his eye he saw Jyn nudge Cassian and smile.

"I told you this would be a good idea," she whispered to the Captain.

"I - I don't know what to say," said Bodhi.

"Yummy," Ben said chirped, and laughter echoed around the room.

"It is midnight!" said Chirrut suddenly, eyes widening, a smile emerging on his face.

Bodhi checked his watch.

"So it is," he said, and picked up a glass of water. "Happy New Year, everyone."

The rest of the team raised their glasses as well, Bodhi keeping an eye on Ben as the smallest of them all raised the heavy glass. That kid must have the strongest grip of any three year old he had ever met... though he'd expect no less from the child of Princess Leia and the smuggler extraordinaire.

"Happy New Year!" everyone chimed back. For a moment, Bodhi thought about how he should perhaps make a longer speech or say more words; but really, he didn't have to.

And then, through the window and amongst the stars, he thought he saw the Millenium Falcon and two X-Wings appear out of hyperspace. A day early.

"To the happiest of New Years," he whispered, and Bodhi Rook smiled.


End file.
